Temptress
by whowhenwhatever
Summary: A demon kidnaps Keiko and turns her evil. Hey that's basically it though the plot is a bit more complex. If you're into this stuff you might like it.
1. Chapter 1

Who: Um I had to write this I don't know why it came to me or even if I'm going to continue it, but there is a story behind this little. Um tidbit I have here. Now I feel guilty for not updating my other stories. I'll have to get on that too um okay well. I own nothing sorry for the out of characterness, unintended. Yeah read on.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You're not going to kill me, Yusuke." Said Keiko her eyes sparkled as she looked at Yusuke, a dark grin on her face. "I mean too much to you." Keiko placed her hand onto her chest indicating to herself. The girl began to stalk forward, the floor length black gown, which left nothing to the imagination, because it had to long slits on either side of it's a-framed bottom half that ran up to Keiko's hips and a plunging neckline that was doing everything in its power not to slip down, shuffled as the girl began to walk forward. "You can't kill me."

Yusuke stood a few yards away from Keiko, his mind trying to wrap itself around everything that had just happened. The boy's hands were positioned and ready to do his signature attack, but Yusuke just could not pull the trigger, so to speak. "Keiko you've gotta stop this" Yusuke pleaded his whole body shaking as he tried to keep focused on his objective. He wanted to save the girl before him, but now he was afraid that it was too late for that.

"Shoot" said Keiko in a cold audacious voice, "I dare you."

The boy swallowed hard trying to calm his shaking; Yusuke's eyes fell upon the scattered bodies of his friends, luckily they were all still alive, but they were badly injured, and all because he could not fight her. She was after all his first, only love. He did not want to kill her, so they tried to help him save Keiko, but the power that she was infused with proved too strong; now he could do nothing else.

Yusuke could feel eyes on him he knew the sick demon that had done this was watching to see what he would do as if this were some sick form of entertainment. Had Yusuke not had to watch out for the approaching Keiko he would have turned he would have screamed out in anger. A staff appeared out of nowhere in Keiko's hand, and she let out a dark laugh. "You're a weak fool, and when I've beaten you I'll kill your friends right in front of your eyes. Then you can go back to Spirit World and tell them you lost" Keiko taunted. "You couldn't do your job and kill me."

"Keiko" Yusuke quietly intoned as tears began to pool in his eyes, this was not the girl he loved so, that he planned to marry. Yusuke could see the happy images of Keiko and himself floating away. None of that mattered now, Keiko was beyond his help, and no matter what his feeling were for the girl, he could not continue to let her hurt people. "I'm sorry" Yusuke stated his face a mask of sorrow and anger, as he appeared completely torn.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke heard his voice shout; it was as if he was now watching himself from the sidelines, and everything was in slow motion. The blue blast of energy erupted from his index finger, with great force. On Keiko's face was a look of utter and confusion and surprise. It was her own fault for not knowing what he was capable of. The girl must have been too surprised to block the attack or try to move, but to those who were watching closely, they could see that she was determined not to move, she wanted to get hit. This fact became painfully obvious as he looked at Keiko.

Yusuke saw the tears in Keiko's eyes as that sweet smile he remembered crossed her face, only this one had a most mournful look. The boy's heart sank and he wanted everything to stop. "Good-bye Yusuke." Keiko's voiced quietly in a soft despondent tone. Keiko gave a sad nod, as if to say farewell just before Yusuke's spirit gun attack merged with her body.

"Noooo!" Yusuke voice bounced off the empty walls of the room as he was seemingly jettisoned back into his body to watched Keiko's limp body fall to the floor, and skid for a distance before coming to a stop. Around the room Kurama, Botan, Hiei, and Kuwabara slowly rose having witnessed what had happened.

Yusuke did not take note of his friends, his large brown tear-filled eyes were on Keiko. The boy blindly race forward to the point were Keiko's body lay, he looked down at her face, "Oh Keiko" Yusuke said in a trembling voice. His whole body began to shake and suddenly, at least to the four that were watching, Yusuke crumbled to his knees tears freely slipping from his eye. "Keiko please don't die, please." Yusuke cradled Keiko's head in his arms, his tears fell down onto the girl's face. "Don't leave me" Yusuke sobbed.

Keiko stirred weakly in Yusuke's arms. The boy looked down to see the soft smile on Keiko's face. "I've never seen you cry before Yusuke" stated Keiko weakly, she slowly raised her trembling hand to Yusuke's face to wipe her tears away. Yusuke gently took hold of the girl's hand and held it to his face.

"Oh Keiko I'm so sorry, please" Yusuke's words were interrupted when Keiko shushed him. "It's okay Yusuke, you had to." "No" said Yusuke he turned her head away releasing Keiko's hand as he did. "There had to have been another way."

"There wasn't" Keiko's voice rung in Yusuke's ears. Yusuke looked back at Keiko's face, she looked more beautiful to him than she ever had; Yusuke's eyes once again began to become misty. The boy held Keiko in his arms and buried his face into her neck. A move that had gotten him slapped one before, this time he just felt Keiko's arms wrap about his neck.

Yusuke pulled his head away from Keiko's neck, still smelling the scent of buttercups, honeysuckle, and just the slightest hint of chicken Ramen that was always about the girl. "Keiko I…" "I know" stated the girl. Keiko pulled herself forward using Yusuke's body and gently pressed her lips to his. Yusuke put his arms around the girl to support her better. The gentle kiss ended when Keiko's body when limp in Yusuke's arms tears had slipped down the girl's face when Yusuke pulled away. The boy broke down and sobbed quietly into Keiko's brown hair.

"Yusuke" said Botan in a sorrowful tone, as she stepped forward reaching out her hand, wanting to comfort the boy. Kurama who stood beside the blue haired shook his head advising Botan to do otherwise. So she like the other just watched Yusuke mourn with sad regretting eyes.

Yusuke rose abruptly startling his friends. "Come on you guys." Yusuke's voice sounded cold and emotionless, he never turned back to look at their faces. "Botan you stay here."

"Uh… alright, Yusuke" Botan stated a little confused. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei walked forward, a door slid open as they did. Yusuke continued forward without a word. The boys were now walking down a long dimly lit stone corridor, every couple of yards the boys would pass by a flickering candle. Yusuke walked some distance ahead while Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama bagged backed letting the boy have a moment with his thoughts. Kurama turned to look at the other two then moved forward a bit more briskly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Kurama inquired to Yusuke as he caught up to the boy; he could see the torn expression on Yusuke's face.

"Of course I'm alright, I only just killed the only girl I ever loved. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Yusuke inquired in a hostile voice. Kurama's stride slowed so that he fell in rank with Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Kuwabara inquired to Kurama. The redhead looked at Kuwabara with his sage green eyes, and for the first time since Kuwabara had known him they seemed to be filled with confusion. "It's…hard to tell, Kuwabara" stated Kurama, the boy turned away from Kuwabara then looked at the cold stone walls. "Every man has his limits."

Kuwabara looked to Kurama, then toward Hiei then to the floor. "Do you think he blames us?" Kuwabara inquired in a silent tone, it was not as if they had not pushed him to do it. Kurama and Hiei each lowered their heads as well, everyone had told him that this might happen, but no one would have believed that it actually would. Or maybe everyone just hoped the situation would not turn out the way it did.

_I had to do it_, thought Yusuke feeling completely broken.

_Why? _the cold voice of his subconscious questioned. _Because it was your job, or maybe you wanted her to die._ Yusuke shook his head turning to face the wall with his eyes closed tight. _No, it's not like that I loved, love Keiko. _

_You're a murderer. _

_NO! _Yusuke battled with is minded until the sound of laughter filled the corridor that he and the others ventured down. Large double doors swung open and a brilliant light shined down the hallway forcing everyone to shield their eyes. The laughter grew louder with the door open. "Bastard!" Exclaimed Yusuke, as he took off running toward the room. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei raced forward to catch up as Yusuke's silhouette vanished in the light, but once Yusuke vanished the door quickly slammed shut trapping the other three boys outside of the room.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called in a fearful voice.

"Urameshi, no get back here!"

Yusuke was beyond the voices of his friends he could only give a quick glance back when he heard the door slam shut.

"Urameshi, Yusuke. The renowned spirit detective it's good to finally meet you. I do hope you enjoyed my reception" said a voice from inside the room. A scintillating figure stepped forward the brightness made Yusuke shield his eyes by turning his head away. "I'm so sorry about the girl, I honestly didn't think you'd kill her." Yusuke's eye twitched as the demon's voice struck a cord with Yusuke, "but now I get the satisfaction of destroying you myself."

The light seemed to dim and Yusuke finally got to see the face of the demon that he was fighting with. Yusuke out of complete surprise drew in a sharp breath and took a step back. "It can't be" Yusuke stated in complete surprise. "You look just like…" Yusuke voice softened as he looked at the creature before him. "Like Keiko."

"Indeed lets see if you can kill the love of your life twice in one day" the demon smiled, and his laugh once again filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Who: Hopefully that first chapter peaked your interest. Cause I don't know how much any of you will enjoy the next few chapters. But whether you hate them, or love them, just kinda like them, review them, or not. I will continue to see this story to the end even if I do take like a month break between chapters not say that I will. This story should be pretty fast paced, and pretty short since I was never that great with romance, chalk that up to inexperience and envy. Well it's not as if there will actually be a large amount of romance in this story. Oh well it's so weird writing to clear writer's block. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh Yusuke. There you are" A familiar voice entered Yusuke's ears as he did his usual ritual of skipping classes. Once again the boy was lying on his back in a relaxed position with his hands behind his head, and the ankle of his left leg resting on his right knee on the roof of the school staring at the large white clouds that lazily drifted though the sky. The boy had been halfway into drifting off to sleep just before the young brown haired girl, in a dowdy blue sailor type school uniform had addressed him.

"You really should go to class at least once this month" The girl reprimanded as she hovered over Yusuke's form. Yusuke drowsily shifted his head to look toward the girl, who to him sounded more like a ticked hen than a human at the moment.

"Yeah whatever" grumbled Yusuke in a languid manner, it was obvious the boy didn't care. The girl seemed to grew hot at the indifference the boy displayed. "You know it wouldn't hurt if you tried to learn something" the girl stated hotly shaking her head. Yusuke let his eyes drift closed as the girl spoke, far too interested in what was behind his eyelids to hear the girl give her _what about your future?_ speech. Quite frankly he had grown tired of coming up with clever comebacks for it.

Yusuke was not able to find the peace he was seeking out, because he was snapped from his stupor by a large weight that slammed down on his head. "What the hell Keiko!" Yusuke exclaimed pulling a large book off of his face, which was now hot with anger.

"I figured you could try learning by osmosis because you don't want to seem to do it any other way" Keiko said her voice laced with frustration and concern. And, if Yusuke was not kidding himself the girl looked as if she would erupt into tears from anger.

Whether out of curiosity, some form of spite, or to appease Keiko, Yusuke looked at the text that Keiko had dropped down onto him. "Female Anatomy?" Yusuke read out loud in a curios manner. On the front cover of the book as a picture of a woman, diagramming many of the important aspects of the female anatomy. Keiko had taken on a hue that would compliment a tomato at this point, and she quickly snatched up book from Yusuke.

"Hey I was reading that" Yusuke groused not sure what to make out of Keiko's reaction. The book did not appear to have anything of real interest to the boy, but since Keiko reacted with such opposition to him reading it he now had to see why. Yusuke had eventually wrapped himself about Keiko reaching toward the girl's outstretched arms trying to relive Keiko of the book in her hands.

"Come on Keiko let me see it" Yusuke now wore a wide amused grin, as he continued to reach for the book. "No way why do you wait until now to listen to me. This book is only for girls anyway."

"I want to learn about girls" said Yusuke he smiled even wider as his hand latched onto the book in Keiko hand. One quick yank was all the boy needed to liberate the book from Keiko then the boy laughed triumphantly.

"Yusuke give that back!" Keiko screamed as she became even more red in the face. Yusuke only gave a devious grin and began leafing through the book. His eyes widened when he realized why Keiko had been so secretive with the book. "I should read more" Yusuke quipped inciting a chase, as Keiko tried desperately to get her school book back. Yusuke continued leafing though the book, even as he ran away from Keiko.

Yusuke stopped cold in his tracks when he came across a picture of a woman giving birth, to say the least it was not the most attractive picture he had seen. The boy's eye gave a somewhat nervous tick. Yusuke hesitation allowed Keiko to come up from behind the boy and snatch the book out of Yusuke's hand.

Keiko flushed, though through all the blushing and the strenuous exercise it was hard to tell, when she saw the page that Yusuke was staring at so intently. The girl quickly closed the book and put in her bag as Yusuke snapped back to reality, still looking a little shocked.

"Is that really what it looks like?" Yusuke questioned sounding a little on edge. "Humph." Keiko turned her back to the boy, folding her arms over her chest. "I told you the book was only for girls" Keiko chided in a admonishing tone.

Keiko was unable to keep her mind on her books, as she soon felt a strange coolness about the bottom half of her school uniform. Keiko was somewhat hesitate to react because she knew what was happening. The girl turned to look over her shoulder, and just as she had expected there was Yusuke wearing a large grin as he held her skirt up high.

"I want to see if it actually looks like that" Yusuke stated almost trying to sound innocent with his words. "Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed hotly, almost appearing more shocked then anything. Yusuke gave a nervous grin still holding on to Keiko's knowing just what would be happening next.

Of all the opponents Yusuke ever went up against he always lost against Keiko. "Damn Keiko did you have to hit me so hard!" Yusuke shouted at the girl from the ground as he held his face, where a large red hand mark was imprinted. Keiko merely huffed turning away from Yusuke leaving him to be alone on the roof.

Yusuke rubbing his cheek it still held a buzzing feeling of pain. A smile slipped across the boy's face as he repositioned himself to look back up at the sky. " White with green stripes" Yusuke said to himself, "yeah it was worth it."

_(A/N. You probably noticed but the first chapter is like the last chapter and these chapters are like what happened to lead up to that moment. Sorry for out of character-ness, suckiness, and shortness.)_


End file.
